


Like A Dream

by sIuggy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Sharing a Bed, it's just soft, sana all, they're thesis partners, wonwoo comes over
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sIuggy/pseuds/sIuggy
Summary: Wonwoo is wearing his worn out college shirt (a size bigger than him which makes him look smaller, parang gusto na lang umiyak ni Junhui) and his baby blue pajamas with animated cat prints all over. It's Junhui's favorite, comfiest pair but he thinks he'll be willing to give it to Wonwoo if he looks that damn cute on it.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Like A Dream

Junhui doesn't think this is the first time he's seen him in something other than black clothes, or maybe he never has. Either way, it's been such a long time. Lagi kasing naka-black si Wonwoo. As in lagi. Hindi mapag-tanto ni Junhui kung may long term ba s'yang pinaglu-luksaan o emo s'ya. O Goth? E-boy? Pero whichever it is, he makes it work. (He makes it work really good.) But right now, Junhui has to hold his tongue to not outright coo at how adorable Wonwoo looks.

Nasa apartment kasi sila ni Junhui. Wonwoo wasn't supposed to be there in the first place kasi may importante s'yang lakad. Partners sila ni Wonwoo pero Junhui was fine with working on their thesis alone for the mean time. Kaso biglang sumulpot si Mingyu at Minghao para sa apartment din n'ya gumawa for... whatever reasons. And Junhui had been texting Wonwoo then—actually, ilang araw na silang laging magka-text. Lagpas na yatang isang linggo? Or isang buwan? Maraming buwan? Ah, basta. Matagal na. Time passes by weirdly when it involves Wonwoo. Minsan sobrang bilis, minsan sobrang bagal.

But Junhui digresses.

He was texting Wonwoo then, and he had jokingly whined about how Mingyu and Minghao was just gonna make him feel like a thirdwheel sa sarili n'yang bahay. He told him he'd feel lonely. Tapos eto namang si gago, biglang sinabing hahabol daw s'ya kahit na napag-usapan na naman nilang dalawa na sa ibang araw na lang silang magkasamang gagawa. Junhui didn't want to bother him kasi malayo panggagalingan n'ya tapos baka late na din matapos but Wonwoo can be very stubborn when he wants to. Sa apartment na lang daw s'ya ni Junhui didiretso.

So now.

Wonwoo is wearing his worn out college shirt (a size bigger than him which makes him look smaller, parang gusto na lang umiyak ni Junhui) and his baby blue pajamas with animated cat prints all over. It's Junhui's favorite, comfiest pair but he thinks he'll be willing to give it to Wonwoo if he looks that damn cute on it.

“Awww,” Mingyu, of course, knows no reservation. “Cute cute mo naman, Wonu!! Pwede pakurot?!”

Junhui wishes Wonwoo would let Mingyu fuss over him if that means he'd also have an excuse to do it. But alas, Wonwoo only bats Mingyu's grabby hands away like a grumpy cat not wanting to be pet.

He watches as Wonwoo plops down his bed. Almost meekly. He's looking down on his lap and fidgeting with the hem of his (Junhui's) shirt.

Gusto na lang sumabog ni Junhui... At magsabi ng masasamang words. How much of a Jeon Wonwoo's cuteness can a normal person handle?

Junhui decides to sit down beside him. Pinoke n'ya sa tagiliran si Wonwoo kahit na nakatingin na 'to sa kanya. “Antok ka na?”

As if triggered by the question, Wonwoo yawns. He tries to hide it by turning his head to the side pero it's futile. Wonwoo looks back at him, sheepish, pero dahil nga stubborn s'ya, he shakes his head and says firmly, “Hindi pa. Aren't we working on Chapter Three?”

Junhui rolls his eyes, but not unkindly, and with a smile. This time, he pokes Wonwoo gently in his forehead. “Bukas na. Late na din naman.”

Mukhang pagod na talaga si Wonwoo dahil hindi na s'ya nag-try pa mag-insist masyado. “Sure ka? Pwede naman tayo mag-kape—”

“Kape? Baka kapihin kita d'yan, Wonwoo. Diba acidic ka? Lagi ka na naman bang nagka-kape?”

“Ha—”

“Hakdog.” Biglang singit ni Minghao. Oops. He and Mingyu have tidied up and were ready to go. “Mamaya na kayo magpaka-domestic kapag nakalabas na kami, pwede ba 'yon?”

Junhui's brain experiences a mild short-circuiting and he throws Minghao a look. “Ulol, tangina mo.”

Then Mingyu was beside them in a flash, pulling Wonwoo in a quick hug and tugging on Junhui's sleeve with very unnecessary puppy eyes, “Hatid mo kami sa may gate?”

Junhui stands up and Wonwoo was about to, too, but Junhui gently pushes him back on the bed, “Oh, d'yan ka na lang. Babalik din ako agad.”

“Whatever,” Wonwoo mumbles, haughtily sticking his nose up but he doesn't move anymore.

Junhui walks Mingyu and Minghao out of the door. Hanggang sa door lang kasi tinatamad na s'yang mag-lakad, sorry, Mingyu.

When he goes back to his room, napatigil s'ya. Wonwoo is already under the sheets, his back turned on him and seems to be playing something on his phone.

Deep breath.

He has shared beds and slept in the same room as Wonwoo before, pero hindi ibig sabihin no'n immuned na s'ya sa kaba/kilig/saya?? tuwing mangyayari 'yon. Besides, he'd like to think he and Wonwoo have gotten a lot closer these days. Both physically and otherwise. Wonwoo has been letting him be clingy—and he had somehow been clingy himself.

Jesus, take the wheel. Junhui switches the light off, turning his tiny night light on instead and climbing on the bed and under the covers.

It was silent for a few minutes, then in-off na ni Wonwoo 'yung phone n'ya at humarap kay Junhui.

Wonwoo looks tired. He has bags under his eyes and he looks like he lost some of his weight in his face. Junhui's heart clenches. He moves closer to Wonwoo and draws a hand to brush hair away from his forehead.

Wonwoo leans into his touch, and stretches his legs until they’re locked with Junhui's.

Ang bilis ng tibok ng puso ni Junhui at medyo parang naninikip 'yung dibdib n'ya. Feeling n'ya kailangan n'ya nang huminga gamit bibig n'ya kasi hindi na kaya lang ng ilong n'ya.

Despite his earlier observations, Wonwoo still looked as good. Better, even. Wonwoo looks more and more handsome the more time Junhui spend with him. Right now he looks so soft and cuddly, his face illuminated by the warm glow of Junhui's night light and his eyes slightly droopy.

Junhui feels just a little bit drunk even though he hasn't had anything alcoholic to drink. Everything suddenly feels hazy and he feels warm. And he wants to reach out and touch Wonwoo more.

And Junhui does kasi in this house, we die like men.

Junhui slips the arm that was previously on Wonwoo's face down and around his waist, pulling the latter closer to him until they were face to face.

Wonwoo blinks sluggishly at him, parang malapit na makatulog, but he has a tiny smile on his face. Cute, Junhui thinks. So cute. Pretty.

Wonwoo's fingers curl in the front of his shirt, tugging on it twice, “Goodnight kiss?”

Junhui's breath hitches. Holy shit? But he doesn't have to be asked further. Say no more, Jeon Wonwoo.

He slides an almost trembling hand across Wonwoo's back to press on it so he'd be even closer to him then slots their lips together.

It was nothing hurried, but it wasn't slow either. It wasn't anything alike when it happened in Junhui's daydreams. It feels better, so much better even with the almost unbearable heat and fluttering in his stomach.

Junhui lets his lips brush against Wonwoo's a few more times before putting the tiniest of space between them. He feels breathless and his heart clenches again as he sees Wonwoo in the same state, he can feel him panting against his lips. Junhui can make out the flush of his cheeks.

He's so endeared. He wants to do it again, preferably a gazillion more times. He wants to see Wonwoo wrecked and kissed thoroughly. He wants to hear how cute the noises he can evoke. He wants—

There's a tug on his shirt again.

“If I ask for more tomorrow, will you be there?”

Ayos ka lang ba, Wonwoo? From now on, Junhui will never be not there. Unless Wonwoo tells him otherwise, Junhui will always be there to the point na mahihiya ang mga linta. He doesn't plan on letting him go anytime soon. If not ever.

Junhui presses another tender kiss to his lips, “Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> wonhui prosper


End file.
